


Devotional

by lovcats



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/pseuds/lovcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotional

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel is over 18 in this fic - not that Apollo would care about mortal laws.
> 
> The lines of poetry are from “To My Mother” by Edgar Allan Poe.

After college one summer, Rachel Elizabeth Dare showed up at Camp Half-Blood pregnant. 

“Interesting,” said Dionysus. “Still among the living, Oracle? Oooh, did Apollo brand you with a letter 'A'? I read something like that. His style. Dramatic.”

“Nice to see you, too, Mr. D.” replied Rachel, face neutral.

Apollo grinned. “No need for my jealous rage mode,” 

> "Because I feel that, in the Heavens above,  
>  The angels, whispering to one another,  
>  Can find, among their burning terms of love,  
>  None so devotional as that of 'Mother'"

“He's in a Poe phase,” Rachel said, as if that explained it all.


End file.
